Point de sutures
by raito hana
Summary: Et sur les blessures, point de sutures...


**Voilà un nouvel OS (enfin une songfic) où j'ai utilisé la chanson « point de suture » de Mylène Farmer.**

**Pourquoi cette chanson ? Parce que je la trouve magnifique; et qu'en l'écoutant j'ai pensé à Kurogane et Fye tout de suite. Ça à donné lieux à cette histoire.**

**Voici le lien pour la chanson ****http:/www****. Youtube. com/watch?v =gd4rmA-e-B4 **

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces ^^.**

**Disclamer : Kurogane Fye et tout les autres personnages qui pourraient être mentionnés appartiennent aux Clamp,les paroles de « Point de suture » appartiennent à Mylène Farmer.**

**

* * *

**

La neige avait pris possession du paysage, qui avait des allures de royaume cotonneux, le temps semblait s'être suspendu et rien n'aurait été capable de troubler la sérénité de ces lieux.

Près du lac gelé, une silhouette se mouvait à l'ombre des arbres, celle d'un jeune homme blond, aux yeux aussi bleus que sa tunique d'hiver. Sa grâce n'avait d'égale que sa beauté qui lui donnait des allures de créature surnaturelle. Cette personne semblait porter en elle de multiples souffrances, que l'on pouvait voir se refléter dans ses iris saphir.

_Les jours de peine_

_Fredonnent un je-ne-sais-quoi_

Seul il pouvait se remémorer son passé, tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, tout ce qu'il avait détruit. Pourtant il avait toujours été celui qui avait eut la _chance_ de rester en vie, alors que tout ceux qui l'approchaient tombaient dans la poussière...Il en revenait à se demander pourquoi le destin s'entêtait à le laisser exister inlassablement...

_La ritournelle_

_Des indécis des "quoi ? "_

Alors lorsque la seule personne en qui il avait placé sa confiance depuis la mort de son frère avait perdu la raison, arrachant de ses mains ensanglantées tant d'âmes innocentes, il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'achever. Il s'était alors contenté de l'enfermer dans une prison de glace et de fuir.

Puis il avait été embarqué dans cette quête de plumes ce qu'il ne regrettait pas car pour la première fois il avait un but à atteindre, pour la première fois, il avait des amis, qui ne le voyait pas comme le monstre qu'il était. Malgré cela il savait qu'un jour ses démons le rattraperait, et qu'il devrait faire face, alors pour les protéger il ne se confiait pas à eux et feignait d'être heureux, jours après jours, heure après heures, minutes après minutes...

_Par habitude_

_J'ai pris ce chemin_

_D'incertitude_

Pourtant il n'avait pas réussi à mener ce rôle à bien, car une des ces personnes avait réalisé que ses sourires n'étaient en aucuns cas sincères, qu'il cachaient une immensité de peines et d'angoisses...

Fye aurait dû s'éloigner de cet homme qui avait su lire si facilement en lui, mais n'y parvenait pas, c'était comme si son cœur et sa raison étaient en conflit permanent, pendant que Kurogane se rapprochait doucement, et dangereusement...

_Mes « Va » sont des « Viens »_

Le magicien faisait son possible pour faire taire son cœur mais cela ne le menait à rien, car la vérité il ne pouvait plus la nier, il avait pour le ninja des sentiments profonds qui le mettait en danger, alors il se devait de faire comme si ne rien était, c'était mieux ainsi, non il ne fallait pas que cela se passe autrement...

_Jours de sagesse_

_La voie unie et droite_

Mais il était trop tard, car non seulement ses sentiments avaient pris une réalité telle qu'il avait fini par devenir dépendant du jeune homme brun. Pire encore lorsqu'il tentait de s'éloigner de lui, celui-ci s'entêtait ne pas vouloir le laisser faire.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi le torturait-il de cette manière en le laissant espérer un avenir qui ne serait pas marqué par le fer rouge ? Alors comme à son habitude le magicien fuyait comme il le pouvait Kurogane, qui finissait toujours par le retrouver et par sa seule présence le tourmenter...

_Mais l'homme doute_

_Et court_

_De multiples détours_

Fye avait à ce moment là un sourire, mais celui-ci devenait froid et figé s'apparentant presque à un rictus, Kurogane lui avait ses sourcils éternellement froncés, mais dans son regard on pouvait y lire de la colère, de l'incompréhension. Ils leur arrivaient de rester prostrés l'un en face de l'autre à se fixer l'un cherchant à faire tomber les barrières, l'autre faisant tout pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Ne laissant jamais personne avoir accès à son âme tourmentée.

_Vague mon âme_

Ce défi que les deux hommes s'étaient lancés silencieusement finissait toujours de la même manière, Fye restait à sa place alors que Kurogane lui, quittait la pièce en claquant la porte afin de signifier que non il n'en resterait pas là. Lorsque le magicien se retrouvait enfin seul, il se défaisait de son sourire, vite remplacé par des larmes.

Jamais une victoire ne lui avait semblé si amère...

_Va, prends ton chemin_

Mais un soir tout bascula …

Leur regard paraissait plus insistant, le jeu durait plus longtemps...

Kurogane était resté derrière la porte qu'il venait de fermer à la volé, quant à Fye il se sentait envahit par une tension inhabituelle, comme s'il savait inconsciemment que tout allait changer d'une seconde à l'autre...

_L'attente est sourde_

De plus en plus apeuré par cette étrange impression le magicien s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre qu'il partageait avec le ninja, mais il n'en eut jamais le temps car au même instant celui-ci entra dans la pièce et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir le jeune homme le plaqua contre le mur avant de laisser leurs lèvres s'effleurer, se rencontrer, s'apprivoiser...

_Mais la vie me retient_

Ils surent tout deux qu'il ne s'arrêteraient pas là...

Car cet instant ils l'avaient espérés depuis si longtemps sans jamais osé croire que cela se produirait un jour.

Parce ils s'étaient aimé en secret, sans jamais osé croire que ce serait réciproque.

Parce leur cœur et leur corps voulaient être uni à tout jamais ou du moins pour une nuit...

Alors tout en continuant leur baisers enflammés ils se dirigèrent vers le lit qu'ils avaient partagé en rêvant l'un comme l'autre cet instant, ils s'y étendirent, laissant libre cours à cette passion qui les embrasaient. Leur vêtements disparurent alors que leurs peaux se découvraient, que leur lèvres ne voulaient se détacher.

En cette nuit leur âmes fusionnèrent et ensemble ils atteignirent les étoiles...

_Prends-moi dans tes draps_

_Donne-moi la main_

Ce rêve cessa bien trop rapidement et la réalité les rattrapa

Cette fois ce fut au magicien de quitter la pièce en silence.

Ce fut au ninja de rester prostré dans la pièce comme prit au piège.

Ce fut au magicien de rester contre la porte une douleur lancinante au cœur.

Inversion des rôles

mais souffrance partagée

Car les deux hommes savaient que plus rien ne pourrait être comme avant...

_Ne viens plus ce soir_

_Dis, je m'égare_

Fye tentait de faire semblant une fois de plus, de taire ces évènements qui étaient marqués à tout jamais dans son esprit, mais cela était impossible, car à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, la passion les rappelait à l'ordre, et ce rêve si douloureux reprenait ses droits.

Ce jeu de mensonge et de vérité continuait encore et encore, jusqu'au jour fatidique où la réalité de leur sentiments ne pouvait être tut.

_Dis moi d'où je viens_

_Ne dis rien je pars_

Dans ce monde où la douleur faisait parti du quotidien et où l'ont survivait plus que l'on vivait les règles du jeux furent ébranlées de la pire manière qu'il soit.

Lorsqu'un jeune homme tenta le tout pour le tout en plongeant dans cet eau glacé, une partie de son humanité disparut pour toujours...

Et quand la personne qu'il aimait mêla leurs destins, le magicien se retint de verser des larmes devant ce sacrifice...

Il avait échoué lamentablement...

Il n'avait cesser de l'aimer...

Il l'avait souillé pour toujours et à jamais...

_Rejoue-moi ta mort_

_Je m'évapore_

Depuis ce jour le magicien contenait une colère insatiable pour son sauveur et s'éloignait de lui le plus possible, allant jusqu'à l'appeler par son prénom afin de lui signifier sa rancœur...

Il espérait qu'ainsi Kurogane le haïrait ou mieux le laisserait disparaître peu à peu...

Mais le ninja ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et faisait son possible pour que le vampire se nourrisse de son sang, car peut lui importait qu'il l'aime ou non tout ce qu'il désirait avant tout était qu'il reste en vie...

_Des mots sur nos rêves_

_Déposer mes doutes_

Un jour le vampire ne put taire ni sa douleur ni sa faim, et après une altercation avec le ninja il plaqua celui-ci au sol avant de planter brusquement ses canines dans son cou...

Il espérait qu'avec ce geste Kurogane comprendrait qu'il était devenu un danger encore plus grand pour lui et qu'il le laisserait mourir en paix...

Mais lorsque ses lèvres goutèrent à nouveau ce breuvage qui le maintenait en vie, sa raison vola en éclats, et il se surprit à aimer ce contact, pire à vouloir qu'il se prolonge, car la présence de ce corps le rassurait, lui donnait l'espoir de jours meilleurs, et ce même lorsque les ténèbres de son existence étaient sur le point de l'engloutir pour l'éternité...

_Et sur les blessures_

_Point de sutures_

Et alors qu'il se retirait du cou de sa proie des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il tenta de fuir , mais n'en eut pas le temps car Kurogane le retint une fois de plus.

Leur regard se croisaient , leur cœur battait la chamade, alors que leurs lèvres se redécouvraient, que leur peaux se frôlaient, s'exploraient, que leur caresses se faisaient de plus en plus précise, que leur corps se réclamait l'un à l'autre...

_Vole mon Amour_

_Refais-moi l'amor_

Leur respiration redevint quelque peu régulière après cette nuit d'amour, et le ninja chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille de son amant.

Trois mots qui lui comprimèrent le cœur alors qu'il se sentait, à cheval entre l'enfer et le paradis...

Pour toute réponse il serra désespérément Kurogane dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion.

C'est ainsi que le plus beau des rêves était sur le point de redevenir cauchemar..

_Confusion des pages_

_Je fais naufrage_

Fye se mit à repenser à cette nuit, magique et tragique à la fois, cette soirée ou Kurogane avait prononcé des mots bien trop douloureux à entendre car ils exprimaient la réalité d'un sentiment que le magicien se refusait à ressentir...

_Les nuits sont chaudes_

_Mon sang chavire et tangue_

Cette déclaration n'aurait pas dû atteindre ses lèvres car ainsi ils auraient pu continuer à mentir encore un peu, faire comme s'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, jouer cette comédies quelques instants de plus.

_Bateau fantôme_

_Qui brûle_

_Je suis tempête et vent_

Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû exister, leur meilleurs souvenirs comme les pires.

De cette manière ils n'en seraient pas arrivé là...

A cette passion qui les détruisait mutuellement de jour en jour...

A cette douleurs qui les assenait chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés, alors que leur union elle même était synonyme de souffrance...

Mais à présent le rideau rouge était tiré, jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière...

_Ombre et lumière_

_Se jouent de l'Amour_

Fye finit par entrer dans la chambre de Kurogane. Lui aussi mit des mots sur une vérité qui ne pouvait être cachée plus longtemps, des mots qui leurs lacèrent le cœur et fit couler d'innombrable larmes. Des sons qui, placés les uns après les autres, racontaient un drame auquel ils ne pouvaient se soustraire...

« Nous ne devons plus nous aimer, Kurogane...Je te demande de m'oublier... »

Le magicien quitta la pièce, et cette fois ne fut pas retenu par Kurogane, car lui aussi avait compris...

Que le destin s'entêtait à les séparer coute que coute.

Que de leur bonheur devait forcement résulter le malheur...

Qu'ensemble ils ne pouvaient avancer, sans mutuellement se blesser, alors séparés peut-être pourrait-ils panser leur blessure passé...

Ou sombrer dans les abysses d'un amour perdu...

_Mes vagues reviennent_

_Mes flots sont si lourds..._

La neige recommençait à tomber, les flocons voletaient en un ballet féerique, ils se rencontraient, se repoussaient avant de se retrouver sur le sol gelé pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Dans ce paysage onirique le jeune homme s'avançait vers la lumière, avant de cueillir dans sa main ces quelques parcelles d'hiver et de les regarder se fondre l'un dans l'autre, comme deux être qui s'aimait pour l'éternité.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient parti en voyage, combien de mois ? Combien d'années ? Il ne saurait le dire. Tant d'évènement inattendu avaient bravé leur chemin, tant de joies et de souffrances qui avaient changé leur perception de la vie à tout jamais. Peut-être était-ce mal.

Non çà ne l'était pas.

Shaolan et Sakura étaient sauf, Fei wan Reed avaient été vaincu, le monde pouvait à nouveau tourner normalement...

Mais leur voyage continuait encore un peu, afin de tout remettre dans l'ordre et alors cette boucle serait à tout jamais bouclée.

Etait-ce triste ?

Non ça ne l'était pas.

Car ils feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour ramener les clones de leur protégés à la vie. parce Shaolan avec toute la volonté qui lui était propre briserait cette malédiction qui l'enchainait ,et ainsi il pourrait retrouver sa princesse.

Et s'il n'y parvenait pas ce serait elle qui le rejoindrait, le magicien en était persuadé.

Il fut extirpé de ses pensées par bruit de pas, non loin et il se permit un sourire.

C'était un pas rapide, brusque mais tout de même gracieux.

Le pas de quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué aux hivers enneigés

Le pas de quelqu'un de profondément bon malgré toutes les apparences.

Fye se retourna rayonnant, et le pas s'arrêta.

Surprit par ce revirement de situation le propriétaire de celui-ci semblait prit au dépourvu et ne savait plus s'il devait continuer à avancer.

Alors ce fut le jeune homme blond qui prit les devant, avant d'être suivit dans sa cadence par un hommes aux cheveux noirs de jais.

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et c'était le temps qui défilait dans leur regard. Tout ces moments passés à s'aimer, se dés-aimer, se repousser...

Tout ce temps où il avait été blessé l'un comme l'autre et ne savait comment l'exprimer.

Tant d'amour de haine,d'incompréhension...

Toutes ces choses faisaient à présent parties du passé, et alors qu'ils se retrouvaient, s'enlaçaient, et se juraient de ne jamais plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. La neige elle, tombait de plus belle,les accompagnant dans leur étreinte tendre et passionnée.

Ce paysage hivernal avait ravivé tant de mauvais souvenirs, mais avait surtout scellé pour toujours un amour pur comme la neige, dissipant à tout jamais les nuages noirs du désespoir, afin de laisser filtrer la lumière de l'espérance...

_Et sur les blessures_

_Point de sutures._


End file.
